You, Me and Kitty Makes Three
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Sylvester loves his son so much, he wants to give him what he's always wanted. A mother.
1. Chapter 1

You, Me and Kitty Makes Three

_A/N: Sylvester and the rest of The Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros and Tom belongs to Hanna Barbera._

"CUT! That take was hot Sly baby! But let's do another one to see if we can top it!" The Director shouted from his high chair.

Sylvester sighed and took his place on the giant red X waiting for Tweety to drop yet ANOTHER anvil on his head. _"Another day, another dollar." _He thought as the large metal object came crashing down on him.

"CUT! Great job boys! That's a wrap!"

The loud ringing of the studio bell signaled that the day of filming had ended. Stage hands and other studio workers hustled and bustled their way back and forth out of and into the studio. Sylvester pulled himself from under the anvil and blew on his thumb to inflate himself back to his regular state, being a toon and all.

"Aww, poor puddy tat. Good stuff though today." Tweety said to him as he fluttered of to his trailer.

Sylvester just mumbled a goodbye and headed to his own trailer. Upon getting inside he stretched and flopped down on his couch. "Sometimes this job gets way to repetitive." He said to himself. If any one had been listening, they would be suprised not to hear the cat's trademark speech impediment. In truth, Sylvester didn't really talk like that. His Directors just thought that it would be funnier for him to have one. So it stuck, becoming part of the dialouge of his lines in every movie his been in.

Getting up, Sylvester opened up a closet and pulled out his clothes. Another thing that would suprise most people.

In fact, most Looney Tunes did wear clothes when off screen. You didn't expect them to be walking around naked in public did you?

Anyway, Sylvester finally stepped out, wearing jeans and a plaid, buttoned up t-shirt, and walked over to his car. On his way out of the studio, he waved a good bye to Chuck, the elderly gate keeper and headed down the road. He didn't go far as his house was just a few minutes away from the studio. Sylvester parked in the large garage to his even larger house. He never saw himself as a big time movie star but did like to be comfortable.

Walking up the steps, he took out his keys and unlocked the door. He closed it behind him and then came the part of the day he looked forward to most.

"Daddy!"

From out of the living room came a small, kitten in pajamas, no more than five years old.

Sylvester plastered a huge smile on his face and picked the little kitten up and swung him around.

"There's my little guy! Were you good for Uncle Tom?" He asked his son, while tickling his feet.

"As always." Came a voice belonging to a tall, lean, grey cat. He put on his coat and rubbed the top of the kitten's head.

"I'll see you next time sport. Till then, take care of your dad."

Sylvester smiled and opened the door for him. "Thanks Tom. I really appreciate you looking after the little guy when I'm at work."

Tom flashed a smile, "No problem Sly. I love him like my own. Speaking of which," He paused looking at his watch. "I better get back before the wife thinks I'm out chasing a certain mouse. See ya."

"Bye, Uncle Tom!" The kitten shouted after him.

Tom waved back to him and got into his car and drove off.

Sylvester closed the door and looked at his son who stared back him with a lazy smile on his little muzzle.

"Someday that look will get you into a lot of trouble Sam." The alley cat said to his son with a equally lazier grin.

Sam giggled and hugged himself to his father's chest. "I missed you Daddy." He said, while speaking into Sylvester's shirt.

Sylvester felt his heart melt upon hearing his son's words. "I missed you too Sammy." He said hugging his son back and kissing the top of his head.

"Now then, how bout you head up to bed and I'll read you a story, ok ?"

"Ok." The little kitten said and started to climb up the steps.

Sylvester smiled as he saw his son progress up the stairs on his hands and knees. When most people hear about Sylvester's son, they automaticaly think of Junior, the young cat who played his son on TV. Junior was a child actor during the early days of Looney Tunes and usually ended up in episodes where he wanted his "Father", to catch a mouse which always turned out to be a kangaroo or a puma or whatever. Now Junior was grown up and those episodes had stopped. Sylvester wasn't too fond of those episodes anyway, in fact he wasn't too fond of Junior ethier.

Junior always had a bit of an additude even at a young age. He believed that his acting skill was parallel to Bugs Bunny and should of been in bigger roles. In short, he was a spoiled brat.

Not like his boy though. Sylvester never recalled a time where he had to raise his voice or even ask Sam to do something more than once. The kid was perfect in everyway. He deserved anything he could ever want, which really wasn't that much. Though without telling his father, Sylvester knew what his son wanted more than anything in the world.

A mother.

The truth is, Sylvester was not married and never was.

Sam was adopted by Sylvester a little over two years ago. He had never really expected to be a dad but when he found out about little Sam, his heart went out to him.

Apparently the little guy had been abandoned at the steps of Warner Bros. Studio with a note from his parents saying that they were going through serious problems and believed that their son would be much better off with a more caring and supportive parent.

Each employee, including toons, had a look at the baby to see if anyone was interested. When Sylvester looked at the small bundle of fur, he felt a small twang of sympathy for him. He tickled the tiny feline's belly which caused Sam to look at him with eyes full of confusion and curiosity. Then, so suddenly, he reached out a clapsed a little paw around Sylvester's finger. At that moment, the world stopped for the toon. So much power and feeling was involved with that one innocent gesture that Sylvester fell in love with him right then and there.

Long story short, the past couple of years were the greatest of his life.

But the fact still remained that Sam wanted a mother and to be honest Sylvester was needing some female attention. It's not that Sylvester had trouble getting girls, it's just that most of the women he dated only wanted him for money or boasting rights that they slept with one of the most famous cats in cartoon history.

Not mother material in other words.

Sighing, he headed up the stairs to his son's room to read him a bed time story.

End of Chapter 1

_A/N: There's chapter one. Will Sylvester find a mother for his son? And if he does who will it be? I apologize for any Junior fans out there. I actually do like him but I couldn't resist myself. Expect Chapter 2 hopefully soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Aite, Chapter 2 my friends! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate the positive feedback._

_Again all Looney Tunes and any other related material(Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, etc.) belong to Warner Bros., Tom belongs to Hanna Barbera_

The loud ringing of Sylvester's alarm went off in his pointy ear, causing him to grimace and slap the snooze button agressively.

Getting up and stretching he prepared himself for another day of anvils and dynamite. While brushing his fangs, he suddenly remembered his goal for today. Find a mother. Well...not right away of course. Sylvester wasn't exactly ready to propose to the first woman he met but he could at least get a date for tonight.

After getting dressed, he headed down the stairs to the sounds of the TVblasting cartoon violence. Sam was on the big couch, still in his pajama's, laughing at Elmer Fudd getting blown up by Bugs Bunny.

"Hey big guy." Sylvester said, plopping himself down on the couch beside him. Sam crawled into his lap and sat on his knee looking at his father with hopeful eyes. Sylvester laughed and started to bounce the kitten on his knee, simulating horse noises with his mouth. Sam held on tight, letting out short screams of laughter.

"Alright, listen up Sammy," He said, straighting his son on his knee. "I'm going to drop you off at Uncle Tom's today while I'm at work, okay?"

Sam nodded, a little woozy from the bouncing.

"That's my boy. Go upstairs and get change alright?" Sylvester asked, tickiling his feet.

Sam hopped off and started to climb up those stairs again on his hands and knees. Sylvester always laughed at that scene as he found it rather adorable.

Ten minutes later, the two were driving down the road and Sylvester pulled into a garage. Tom was waiting at the door waving to them both. Sam got out of the car and ran up to Tom who picked him up and gave him one of their secret handshakes.

"Thanks again Tom. You're really helping me out here." Sylvester told him.

Tom waved the comment off, "Like I say, it's no problem. Me and Debra have a whole day planned for the tyke." He told him.

Sylvester kissed Sam on his head, waved goodbye to them and drove off. Ten minutes later he pulled into Warner Bros. Studio and parked in his space. Getting out he saw Wile E. Coyote getting out of his own car.

"Morning Wile." Sylvester called to him.

Wile waved and joined him on his way to the Studio. "Hey Sylvester. How's that son of yours? Still kicking your tail at Tetris?" He asked.

Sylvester chuckled and said, "Ya, no thanks to you teaching him the mathematical way of fitting the pieces together."

The coyote had a laugh as well, "He's quite smart for his age. I didn't think he could grasp the concept but he's full of suprises."

"Tell me about it." Sylvester agreed.

Upon entering the Studio, they found almost all the toons as well as stage hands, sitting down to breakfast. Wile and Sylvester grabbed a tray and helped themselves to the buffet.

Sitting down at an empty table they procceded to converse.

"So Wile, how are things at the Looniversity?" Sylvester asked taking a bite out of his pancake.

"Pretty good. The students all seem eager to learn, until I give out the homework that is. Though I must say Calamity is doing better than most." Wile explained quite proudly.

"Sure there isn't any special treatment involved?" Sylvester ribbed.

Wile snorted a laugh while pouring some syrup on his waffles. "No. I sat down with Calamity before he attended the Looniversity and explained to him that he would get no special treatment because his Dad happens to be a teacher there. In fact, I think that drove him to be better than most of the others. He still can't seem to catch Lil Beeper though. Oh well, like Father, like Son."

Sylvester laughed at the thought of the two coyote's both falling down a cliff with the two roadrunner's watching them from the edge.

"Makes me wonder what his mother would of thought of him if she was still here." Wile mumbled, looking distant.

Sylvester, as well as all of the Looney Tunes, had the deepest respect and sympathy for the coyote. When the Wile and Roadrunner cartoons started, Wile was actually supposed to be the "good guy" who is tormented by a roadrunner that keeps eating his vegetables from his garden.

But shortly after, Calamity was born. Wile's wife left him, telling him she never wanted a child and that she couldn't handle the pressure of being a mother. The situation was rather similar to Sam's. This just pushed Wile even more and provide for his son as best he could. He switched roles with Roadrunner, taking the abuse almost every day as the Producers thought it would bring in better ratings . Sure toons had immortality, but they still felt pain. And Wile was in constant pain but he would do it all over again for his son.

"Hey, what about you? What's your marital status these days?" Wile said, breaking Sylvester out of his reminiscing of the coyote's past.

Sylvester rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "It's getting harder and harder to find a decent woman around here. Especially one who won't leave the next morning."

"Groupies huh?" Wile teased.

Sylvester laughed and looked at his watch, "Crap, I'm late. I'll see around Wile." He said getting up and dumping his leftovers in the trash. Wile waved goodbye and resumed eating.

"Dammnit Sylvester! Your late!" The Director shouted from his high chair.

The cat cringed and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry sir. I had some stuff to take care of." He explained.

"I don't care what you had to do! Time is money! Now get on set, you'll be working with Taz today." The Director pointed to the large Tazmanian Devil who flashed Sylvester a big toothy grin.

_"This is going to be a long day."_ Sylvester thought as the camera began to roll.

Many hours later, Sylvester walked out of the Studio, shaking some drool off his fur.

"Yeesh, how does he not drown with all that in his mouth?" He wondered out loud. He looked at his watch which read five o clock. He frowned at his misfortune. He was hoping to work with Tweety or Elmer today as their filming doesn't take as long. Taz would eat a camera everynow and then causing delays. Now he had to pick up Sam, leaving him no time to find a date.

On the way over to his car he saw Pepe Le Pew storm by.

"Hey Pepe, something wrong?" He asked.

The skunk ignored him and kept walking, cursing under his breath in French.

Sylvester scratched his head in confusion. "What's eating him?" He said to himself. As he turned to get into his car, he saw another toon sitting on a nearby bench. Penelope Kitty to be exact. And she looked rather upset.

Sylvester had not seen her around the studio as of late, which bewildered him. The Penelope and Pepe cartoons were usually quite good. But now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen one in a long time.

Sylvester was about to approach her and ask what was wrong but before he could move, the other feline got up and stormed away, much like the skunk.

Sighing and shaking his head, he got into his car and pulled out of the Studio, looking forward to seeing his son again.

End of Chapter 2

_A/N: I know! I know ! Short Chapters. But that's what I likes. I'm sure other chapters will be longer later on. I got a bit into Wile mood for a minute there, but what can I say? Wile kicks ass. Anywho, Chapter three on it's way._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wooo! Chapter Three! I'm glad to see people are enjoying this story, so thanks for your support! Here ya go!_

The next day at work, Sylvester was sitting in the Studio lounge with Bugs, discussing the cat's dating options.

"Wat about dat little numba from accountin'?" Bugs asked Sylvester.

Sylvester looked at him like he was crazy and said, "The one with ridiculously huge breasts? Come on Bugs, I'm like any other guy out there but I couldn't go one day without laughing or being tempted to poke them and see if they explode."

Bugs chuckled and stretched his feet out on the coffee table in front of them. "Gina in sound effects?" He asked.

"Married."

"Jenna who runs da editing crew?"

"Plastic."

"Susan from wardrobe?"

"Into girls."

"Really..." Bugs mused, eyebrows rising in surprise. Sylvester leaned back into the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"This whole thing is killing me Bugs. It's like I was created to stay single for the rest of my life." He moaned.

Bugs smirked and patted Sylvester on the back, "Don't give up Doc. Dere's still Daffy's little get ta getta tonight." The bunny reminded him and exited the room.

Sylvester groaned at the thought of that. Every year, Daffy would hold these parties, usually to celebrate his own success in obtaining a major role, and everyone was invited. EVERYone. It would hardly qualify as a "little" get together. Practically anyone Daffy ever knew would be there. He's lucky to have a large enough place to fit everyone. Sylvester only attended because he considered Daffy a friend. He wasn't much for the whole drunken party scene. But he was also told by Bugs and almost everyone else he knew that he needed to get out more.

Sighing, Sylvester toyed with the strings on the end of his hoodie, thinking, _"Maybe it won't be as bad this year. Maybe I'll even meet someone."_

He looked at his watch, seeing that lunch was over. Getting up, the toon made his way down to the lobby where he saw Wile E checking for any call times at the front desk. Just a few feet away from him, Sylvester saw a small grey coyote sitting in a chair, reading a science book. "Calamity?" Sylvester called to him.

The coyote looked up surprised and quickly darted out of his seat and hid behind Wile E's legs. The older coyote looked down startled and then chuckled. "Still the shy guy huh?" Sylvester asked coming over to the pair.

"Indeed. I just don't understand it. He won't say a word to anyone, not even me. He also seems to have trouble socializing with his peers." Wile E sighed.

"Give him time. I'm sure when he's ready, he'll be proclaiming himself a genius more than you." Sylvester reassured. Wile E smiled down at his son who peered past his leg to look at Sylvester. Sylvester gave him a wink and Calamity ducked behind his father again. The two toons shared a laugh, Sylvester asking, "I don't suppose you'll be attending Daffy's party tonight?"

Wile E shook his head, "No, The promise of drunken hooligans and loose women don't quite appeal to me. Besides, I'm taking Calamity to the Imax to see a movie on the predatory habits of sharks. He's been dying to see it."

A sign popped out from Wile E's legs that read, "Darn Right!"

Again the two laughed.

"Well, enjoy yourselves. I'll see you Monday Wile."

"You too Sylvester. Bring me some cocktail weenies from Daffy's." Wile E said, picking up his son and walking out the door. Calamity looked past his shoulder and waved goodbye to Sylvester. He smiled and waved back.

"There you are!" Came a voice from behind him. Turning around, Sylvester saw Daffy walking toward him, dressed in an outrageous fashion. He donned a big fur jacket and a plum colored suit underneath. To top it all off, there was a big white cowboy hat with a feather in it that rested on his head.

"Can I help you Pimp Daddy Duck?" Sylvester teased.

"Oh Ha Ha, very funny wiseth guy. You justh can't sthee sthtyle in all ith's glory." the mallard stated. "Anywayth's, I justh thought I would remind you of my sthuper party tonight. It'll be wild! Never ending drinkths and gorgeousth babeths! All thanks to another great episthode sthtarring mysthelf." Daffy said quite proudly.

Sylvester rolled his eyes, "Yes I will be there Daffy." He said in a tired voice.

"Exthellent. Sthee you there." Daffy beamed and walked into the elevator.

_"But there's no way in hell I'm gonna wear anything like that."_ Sylvester thought.

* * *

Later that night, Sylvester was getting ready for the big party. He checked himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of black jeans with a dark blue button up shirt that he left untucked, unbuttoned near the top and the sleeves rolled up. He was looking rather good. He headed downstairs and put on his leather jacket but not before saying goodbye to Sam. Tom and him were sitting on a couch watching a movie. Sylvester hugged and kissed his son then was about to thank Tom but he cut him off saying, "Ya I know. Don't worry about it. Just have a good time and meet someone."

Sylvester chuckled and headed out the door. Twenty minutes later he arrived at Daffy's place. He had to park down the street as there was too many cars near Daffy's large house.

Sylvester walked up the steps to the door where he could hear music and people hooting and hollering. It grew even louder when Daffy opened the door with a lamp shade on his head. "Sylvesthter! Buddy old pal! Come on in!" The duck shouted and practically yanked him off his feet and into the house.

To say the place was crowded was an understatement. Toons galore were overflowing through the hallways, kitchen, living room, pool room, bedrooms and even the bathrooms. Sylvester felt a slight headache approaching as the increasingly loud music began to leak into his skull.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink!" He yelled over the music to Daffy who was to busy greeting some of his lady friends to notice. Pushing his way past toons, he wandered over to the kitchen. He had to wait for a conga line to pass, led by Fog Horn Leghorn.

"I say-I say-This way folks! The pool awaits us!"

After they passed, Sylvester squeezed his way into the kitchen and eventually to the fridge. Opening it, all he could see was different assortments of booze. Pushing things around, he managed to find a soda. Sylvester wasn't a big fan of liquor. He has seen too many promising careers end due to it's addictive nature.

After once more trudging through a swamp of toons, he made it to the living room where most of the dancing took place. There was some space on a nearby couch where Sylvester decided to park himself. CCR's "Bad Moon Rising" was blasting from the speakers, a song that thankfully was on of Sylvester's favorite's.

He searched the crowd, looking for Bugs or even Daffy but to no avail. Leaning his head back, he let out a sigh, mute over the roaring music and crowd.

_"What am I doing here? I don't belong at a place like this. I'd rather be at home watching Blue's Clue's with Sam."_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the seat beside him shift. He looked beside him to face a young and sexy vixen smiling. "Hey there." She said, a slight gleam in her eye.

"Uhhh...hi?" Sylvester replied a little surprised. The vixen edged closer to him, whispering, "I'm a little drunk so I'll get to the point. I find you really -hic- sexy. So how bout we go upstairs and play." She then moved her hand down his thigh and squeezed rather hard.

Sylvester nearly dropped his soda and bolted straight up to his feet. "That's uh, a really nice offer but I'm..." He began, thinking of an excuse. A good one.

"I'm a priest and have devoted my life to celibacy."

"_Bravo Sylvester. Bravo."_ His mind snapped at him. But it did seem to do the trick. The vixen muttered a "whatever" and left to find her next victim. Sylvester massaged his temples in frustration and decided that he needed some air.

Once more he tried to part the Red Sea of toons finding it more and more difficult. Finally he made his way to the balcony, closing the door behind him, shutting out most of the noise.

"Loud in there huh?" Came a sweet female voice with a slight bit of a French accent.

Sylvester turned around and saw Penelope leaning against the balcony railing. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was wearing a long black dress that hugged every curve, making her look absolutely ravishing.

"...Yes. Loud. Bad." He mumbled. _"Your acting like a jackass! Stop it!"_ His mind screamed.

Penelope giggled at his choice of words. Sylvester himself let out an embarrassed snicker.

"So..." He said, not really knowing what to say. Truth is, He never really knew Penelope that well outside of work. She was an extremely nice person and clearly was very attractive. That much he knew from playing her husband in _Carrotblanca._ It's been rumored that she is in a relationship with Pepe Le Pew and as far as Sylvester knew, it was true due to the incident yesterday. But that was about it.

"So?" Penelope questioned, a small smirk on her furry face.

"How about this weather? Good God, did I just say that?" He wondered out loud. Penelope let out a small laugh, finding Sylvester to be quite amusing. Sylvester even laughed as well. He felt rather...upbeat around Penelope. Which was odd as he didn't know her all that well.

"_Well then get to know her genius." _

"You know Penelope, we don't know each other that well outside of work. I don't even know how you got into Looney Tunes." He said.

"There's not much to tell really. I was nineteen when I left Paris for America. I pretty much circulated through independent films until I auditioned for Warner Bros. Since I was French and had black and white fur, they thought I would be perfect to play the love interest of...you know." Penelope finished quite bitterly.

"I saw you two the other day. I was gonna see if you were alright but you stormed off. If...you don't mind, may I ask what happened?" Sylvester queried.

"No I don't. Not anymore. Everyone already knows we were seeing each other. But now it's over. Pepe's been complaining that I don't give him enough space and that he's a free spirited lover that other women might need." The feline spat, her hands gripping the railing with anger. "I cared for him so much. I gave him everything to show it and he through's it back at me when he's done." Her voice quivered.

Sylvester, fearing she might get more upset, put his hand over her own to ease the shaking. She looked up at him, her eyes a little glassy and he gave her a warm smile.

"Then he's a fool. To give up somebody as good looking and caring as you is just ridiculous." He assured her. Penelope felt her anger wash away and a slight flush upon her cheeks.

"Thank you Sylvester. I appreciate that." She said. The two stared at each other for a minute until they realized their hands were still touching. Quickly they pulled away from each other, laughing nervously.

"What about you?" She asked. "How did you get into the business?"

"I just kind of fell into it. Wile E and I were friends before we started into cartoons and he was the one who introduced me to Warner Bros. when he started to work there. I did a couple of shows and they seemed interested in me. It's pretty much history after that. Though I can't say getting anvils dropped on me for a living is too glorious but I have a lot of fun anyways." Sylvester told her.

"That's not quite the dress that I would think someone would wear to one of Daffy's parties." Sylvester commented, changing the subject and looking the slit on the side of her dress that showed off some of her slender leg. Penelope chuckled,

"To be honest, I've never been to any of Daffy's parties. I thought that maybe it was more of a formal thing." She explained. Sylvester snorted a laugh, "Daffy's parties formal? The closet thing to this ever being formal is if Daffy keeps his beak shut for the whole night."

Penelope laughed again, feeling very comfortable around Sylvester. The toon looked at his watch seeing that time really does fly. It was already 1:30am.

"Geez, where does time go these days. I got to go but..." He paused. Penelope looked at him with interest. "But?"

"_Ask her! Do it now! She's gorgeous, sweet and most important of all SINGLE!" _

"You...wouldn't want to go... have lunch some time?" He asked rather nervous. Penelope gave him a wide smile saying, "I would love to."

The two then made a time and date and went on their separate ways. On his way back to his car, you could see Sylvester doing cartwheels.

_A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, I know I did. Makes you wonder what I'm planning for their lunch date huh? I hope I did Daffy's dialogue right Chapter 4 coming up!_


	4. Update

A/N: OK here's the scoop. Unfortunately I'm am putting this story and another of mine on hiatus. As of right now, I'm just not in the right mood set to continue the stories. I'd rather wait until I get back into it so I don't risk writing a potential crap fest.

I will, REPEAT, will continue these stories.

I do really like these stories and want to update them for you guys as soon as possible but it may take a while. But don't fret, THEY SHALL CONTINUE!

Thanks for the support you have all been giving me and hopefully I'll be back with these soon.


End file.
